


taste the feeling

by baeksoolatte



Series: you and i both [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, unedited, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongdae makes it sound that baekhyun has a kyungsoo fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> **pairing:** baekhyun/kyungsoo  
>  **word count:** 1.0k~  
>  **rating:** g  
>  **warning:** unedited, word vomit  
>  **author's notes:** title is from the new coca-cola ad. haha. inspired by this [photo](https://twitter.com/baeksoolatte/status/694519101843050497).

Baekhyun is the type to get iffy when he is not doing anything. It is as if doing nothing is the worst thing in the world. The boys have checked in early and now, all of them are in benches with their eyes glued to their phones, surfing the internet for who knows what.

Baekhyun bets that Jongdae is searching for porn.

He approaches each of the members, startling some while disturbing the others in their individual businesses. Baekhyun is not really a fan of idly sitting down and scrolling through his selcas. (*coughs* Yes, this is you, Oh Sehun. *coughs*)

After being shut down by Chanyeol, Jongdae, and the rest of the team, Baekhyun saunters and surprises Kyungsoo from behind. Kyungsoo squeaks in the manliest way and gives Baekhyun a death glare. Baekhyun laughs it off and Kyungsoo tries to make it clear that he is not interested in any of Baekhyun's plans to have fun while they wait for their plane to arrive.

Baekhyun is also bad at taking hints.

"So, Soo..." Baekhyun says as he takes a peek at what Kyungsoo is searching on his phone.

"What cha doin'?"

Baekhyun's high-pitched voice annoys Kyungsoo. As how Kyungsoo tells it, Baekhyun is too old to watch Phineas and Ferb. ("Aren't you too old to watch Prince of Tennis?" Baekhyun usually retorts and Kyungsoo takes his leave because conversations like this don't really end in maturity.)

"None of your business." Kyungsoo mutters and shifts his body and shield himself from Baekhyun. Baekhyun is always up to no good.

Baekhyun is sure to say that Kyungsoo is just no fun.

"Hey, Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo turns to him. Kyungsoo's face is contorted in a manner which shows his annoyance to whatever Baekhyun did, does, and will do.

"Do you want to get ice cream?"

Kyungsoo's face eases. The thought of ice cream is good to ponder on. Kyungsoo doesn't respond.

"My treat?" Baekhyun offers. He is slit in the throat bored and Kyungsoo is the only one who hasn’t directly shut him out.

Kyungsoo nods his head. Baekhyun is not always his cup of tea but he is not the one to resist a free scoop of ice cream.

Baekhyun leaves. He falls in line at one kiosk of Baskin Robbins. The line is short and his eyes travel from flavor to flavor.

"Kyungsoo likes vanilla." Jongdae pipes. Baekhyun jolts from the sudden interruption.

"I know!" Baekhyun reacts, almost defensively. Jongdae giggles.

"Of course, you know." Jongdae banters but Baekhyun doesn't push it further. Jongdae is the least of his concerns now.

"You should share a spoon. After all, it's like an indirect kiss." Jongdae nudges Baekhyun, pushing his friend's buttons.

"Stop it! I do not---"

Jongdae cuts Baekhyun's protests with kissing noises and making kissing faces. Baekhyun pretends that he doesn't know who the other male is. The best revenge is to let people see Jongdae look incredibly stupid and unattractive.

Baekhyun comes back after a few moments with a pink cup in his hands and two small spoons. He gets two because Kyungsoo doesn't like sharing things with others. Although Jongdae contests that because Kyungsoo is comfortable with sharing forks, spoons, chopsticks, water bottles, etc. with Chanyeol. ("Wish you were Chanyeol instead, no?" Jongdae teases. Baekhyun shrugs it off. Why will he be jealous of Chanyeol when he is Baekhyun... Baekhyun who is only sporadically friends with Kyungsoo. Okay. Maybe, Baekhyun is a little bit jealous. Just a little.)

There is a smile on Baekhyun's face. Kyungsoo doesn't share the same large beam but a small curved line is on his face.

Baekhyun hands one spoon and the pads of Kyungsoo's fingers touch his skin when the latter gets it. Both of them jerk upon the touching of their skins. Baekhyun calls this "attraction."

Kyungsoo dips his spoon in the cup and takes the spoon inside his mouth. His tongue lick the spoon before digging in the thick creamy ice cream again. Baekhyun tries to control himself and prays that his sanity is still intact. As he swallows the cold cream inside him, his eyes stare at Kyungsoo who is busy indulging the vanilla confection.

Baekhyun tries to make small talk. His eyes don't leave Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gives short responses but never returns the gazes to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun takes a bigger spoonful of vanilla ice cream and regrets it. Brain freeze. Baekhyun makes a funny face because his insides are in over drive. He tries to swallow the ice cream but luck is against him.

Baekhyun chokes.

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo is concerned. His palm lies flat on Baekhyun's back and he rubs it in a circular motion. Baekhyun holds his throat and hopes that the ice cream melts in his throat because it is disgusting if he needs to spit it out.

A few moments pass and Baekhyun recovers from his small death encounter. He sees Kyungsoo hiding a laugh and his heart clenches. His eyes fall on Kyungsoo's heart-shaped lips and notices a thin line of melted ice cream. Baekhyun finds it adorable. Without hesitation, he reaches for Kyungsoo's lips with his thumb. He swipes it over the white sticky strip. Kyungsoo shudders under Baekhyun's unexpected action.

"I... uh..." Kyungsoo stutters.

"Th... th..."

Baekhyun's eyes curve into crescents. Maybe, he blows Kyungsoo away as much as the doe-eyed male knocks him off his feet.

"Thanks." Kyungsoo regains composure.

Baekhyun is left with an empty cup with two spoons inside. Kyungsoo has hurried over to Chanyeol's side, chatting the tall guy on the latest episode of Oh My Venus. Baekhyun shifts his attention to the cup and walks over to the nearest bin.

"Aren't you going to keep that for the memories?" Jongdae shows up out of nowhere and Baekhyun jounces.

"Shut up!"

Baekhyun lets go of the cup and it hits the bottom of the bin. He smiles. He, then, buries his hands inside his pockets, still feeling the brush of Kyungsoo's fingertips against his skin and the ghost of Kyungsoo's palm when it touched his back.

"Hey, Byun!" Baekhyun hears Kyungsoo call his name. He snaps back from his daydream and sees Kyungsoo paces away from him. He mouths a 'what?'

"Keep up!"

Baekhyun jogs up to his members, walking by Kyungsoo's side. He sneaks a move and places his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders.

"You've been working out." Baekhyun kids. Kyungsoo doesn't look amused.

"Shut it, Byun."


End file.
